


You’re My Light || Joel Miller ||

by Bone_Zone



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/M, Firefly!reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Memory Loss, but it’s not Joel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: You were a Firefly, Joel was not. But when the man loses his memory he becomes part of the team. That is until Abby informs you that once he gains the slightest bit of memory of his old life his dead.You never meant to fall for him but you'd do anything to keep him alive, it's what a doctor does after all.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Joel/Reader
Kudos: 4





	You’re My Light || Joel Miller ||

When you first saw Joel Miller the man was covered in blood, you may have been a doctor but seeing him it just made your stomach churn. Abby told you to keep him alive, that she had plans for him. Doing as you were told you somehow managed to stop the bleeding, stitch the open wounds he had and wrap anyone that you were not able to do. It was touch and go for a while but you were able to keep him alive scolding anyone that would try and bother you.

Once the blood was gone and as his wounds healed you started to notice how handsome the man was. Chestnut brown hair peppered with grey, he really screamed the title Silver Fox and part of you wanted to hear what he sounded like. You were positive it was something deep, husky, a voice that would match his handsome face.

It was odd, with how much time you were spending with a man that was in a coma. You’d like to read to him, out of your favorite books that the others managed to find or ones you found yourself. You hoped that you did something for him though Abby was starting question why you spent so much of your time with _him_ but it was easy to come up with an excuse. 

“I’m the only one here that won’t kill him…what do you want me to do Abby. You said you wanted him alive.”

Then it happened, he woke up. You weren’t with him when it happened, to busy playing with the dogs. Stepping into the room you heard shouting, panicked voice’s. You did your best to calm everyone down, you rather not deal with another injured person.

Though seeing the look in the man’s eyes you couldn’t help but notice how scared he looked, the confusion in his eyes.

“Who the hell are you people! where the hell am I!”

“You’re with the fireflies.”

“Y/n!”

Ignoring the shout of one of the scouters you slowly walked towards Joel, still cuffed to the bed you did not want him to injure himself more.

“The who? who the hell are the fireflies?”

That didn’t sound good, that did not sound good at all.

* * *

t was odd having Joel working with you but with his memory completely shot Abby thought it would be best to just use him, he was good with a gun and if he started to remember, well a bullet to the head would fix that problem.

“Y/n....I don’t think I properly thanked you, for saving my life.”

Laughing softly you waved him off, you were looking for more medicine as he stayed with you to keep you safe.

“Well, it is my job.” Grinning you gave him a wink as you then turned your attention back to the pharmacy.

Sighing, Joel ignored the nagging voice in the back of his head. Stepping forward he then grabbed your wrist gently. “I ain’t...you didn’t.” Letting out another sigh his thumb ran over your skin. “You didn’t have to read to me.”

“What?”

“I heard your voice.” Dropping your wrist, Joel turned his head away. “I do’t remember what you were talking about but I do remember hearing your voice...it really helped me.”

Biting your tongue you gave him a smile and just as you were about to reply you felt a rain drop hit your nose. “Shit.”

Then it started to down pour, breaking the window to the store Joel helped out in and once you made sure it was safe you started to laugh.

“Why are you laughing?” Joel scowled as he ran his fingers through his hair doing his best to dry it, his shirt clinging tightly to his body.

“Do I need a reason?” Stifling your laughter, you nibbled your lip watching him. “You look go wet.?”

Blinking, Joel tensed then cleared out his throat as he looked you over. You could have sworn the mans voice got deeper. “Shouldn’t I be sayin that about you?”

Then the next thing you knew his lips were on yours, then both of your clothing was gone and soon the man was thrusting into your warmth. His thrusts were hard and fast but that didn’t matter to you, not when it felt so good.

“Joel!”

* * *

Though of course, all good things must come to an end because Joel got his memory back and they were going to kill him. Covered in blood, hand shaking from the scalpel you were clutching tightly. You had to get out of sigh, ducking in a corner you waited for them to pass before you rushed to the next room where Joel was being kept.

It won’t be long until they found her, until they know that you were the cause of her death. 

Unlocking the door you slipped into the room, Joel with his hands bound behind his back. Someone you didn’t know guarding him, the man must not have heard you and knowing you couldn’t go back now you snuck up behind him quickly slitting his throat.

Ignoring the body falling to the ground you quickly cut the binds to Joel’s wrist. Not questioning your motives Joel cupped your cheek for a moment before he grabbed the gun off the body.

Nothing needed to be said as you two fled the building, only missing the group of Fireflies bursting in the room.

You both road for days, your arms clinging to Joel’s torso the man seeming to remember his own compound.

He finally slowed the horse spotting the walls coming into view, it was when he dismounted was that he actually got a good look at you. Your body was still shaking, still covered in blood and he hated this.

He was supposed to protect you, not have you get scared. Letting his thumb glide across your cheek you closed your eyes then collapsed into his chest sobbing.

“I killed her...I had no choice.”

“Who?”

“Abby.” You whispered, Joel’s fingers rubbing your back gently, he didn't need to say anything. He didn't even know what you must have been going through but the one thing he did know was that you just saved his life for a third time.

* * *

**Earlier-**

_You had a blissful smile on your face, Joel always managed to do that to you. He always seemed to know what made you feel better and you knew why. You loved him. He made you feel good, happy and you didn’t care what he did. Deep down you always knew that their wasn’t a cure but that did not stop Abby from hating the man._

_And while he gained his memory back you stayed quiet, you weren’t going to let the others know but somehow they did, someone found out and told Abby. Smile vanishing from your face you quickly raced off to Abby, you had to stop her. Convince her to let him go, let him live._

_Stepping into the room you were relived to see she was alone, closing the door you slowly stepped forward. “Abby...please don’t do this...let him go.”_

_“You knew this was going to happen.” She didn’t even look at you, her gaze was to focused on her gun._

_“Please” You voice was barley a whisper. “Abby I love him..”_

_“I loved my father...he took that from me.”_

_“How can you be so selfish?”_

_Not saying a ward Abby stormed passed out, her hand on her gun. It was a knee jerk response. Your hand went to grab her wrist, she backhanded you while your hand shot up in defense. It was not until you felt something wet on your hand followed by the gurgle of blood was that your opened your eyes. The scalpel in your hand was now buried in her throat, you never meant to do it but it was to late to save her._

_Yanking the small blade out, you watched as the blood continue to flow, Covering the floor, your shirt, arm, everything was red. You must have severed the carotid artery. It did not take long for her death though for you it felt like hours. Holding back the bile you quickly slipped out of the room, locking the door._

_It was now or never now, you had to get to Joel and you two had to leave now._

* * *

After your break down Joel held you in his arms, he wasn’t going to say anything to you. He just wanted you to know that he was not going to leave you. “Don’t lose that light in your eyes y/n....it’s why I love you” And once again you saved his life, he was going to make sure to see you smile again.

Once you finally calmed, you and Joel resumed your journey back to his compound. Everyone was shocked to see him alive, Ellie most of all broke down seeing the man she thought of as her father.

The people living in the compound were weary of trusting you though Joel made sure everyone knew what you did.How you nursed him back to health, stayed by his side when he lost his memory to how you helped him escape. He told Tommy and Ellie that he loved you, that he did not care you were a firefly.

A year had passed, the nightmares faded and soon they were replaced with happy memories of Ellie teaching you how to hunt and in return you teaching her on what plants that were safe to eat and the ones that was use in medicines.

With Joel singing to you before you fall asleep and Tommy telling you that he wishes you and Joel could have met sooner.

Though the best thing that happened was you telling Joel of your pregnancy, seeing his eyes light up with happiness. Hand gently resting on your stomach, near tears telling you how happy he is and the excitement in his voice when he tells the others.

You laugh when Ellie squeals at the chance of her being a big sister and that her and Dina are going to teach your child everything.

Sighing, you close your eyes leaning back into Joel’s arms. The man humming into your ear as his hand caresses your stomach. “I finally found my light.”

Smiling, you placed your hand on top of his. “Funny, cause I found mine too.”


End file.
